


A tiny man gave back a glimpse of light

by SiriaLilianBlack



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Introspection, POV Male Character, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriaLilianBlack/pseuds/SiriaLilianBlack
Summary: The night has come forcing the elves to live a life so far from what it was in the past.Those are the thoughts of a King who managed to free them from the darkness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should start these notes saying that this is, in fact, my first piece written in english, so I do know for sure that It has to be full of mistakes. I apologize for all of them. English is not my native language, but I felt the need to write about Thranduil with it. It felt like I wasn't able to put on paper his ethereal aura in my native language.  
> However, I hope you will be so kind to make me notice all the mistakes I made so I can improve my english and make this 'thing' a little bit better.  
> I wanted to inform you that I'm not aware of how Thranduil is in the book's universe, since I only watched the movies, so... like above, I apologize if I made some mistakes about his characterization.  
> I guess there's nothing more I should say.  
> I hope you enjoy my little work.

 

I have seen the moon, standing in the shadows,  
Hiding behind the clouds.  
Bright it shone, enlightening all from the above.  
Shiningh paths had been drawn upon the dark sky, tonight,  
As the sun came down and the light became shy.

  
I have seen its reflection caressing gently every stone of hour home,  
Kicking the darkness away in a blink of an eye.  
Like a storm, the moon came out and  
Not a single leaf was left in the darknes as the clouds slowly disappeared.

  
I have seen darkness, I have seen light.  
Countless years has passed since the peace left these lands,  
Since the darkness has seeped slowly among our beloved trees.  
I have seen it tear our lives apart, forcing us to hide,  
trying to cut off every enjoiable thing about life.

  
I, we have lost so much.  
And for a while even my deepest hopes has disappeared,  
Letting the grief take over my soul.  
I have been in the darkest places of my mind  
Wandering without hope.

  
But since there is no darkness without a glimpse of light,  
A tiny man came out of it, crushing our custom with the bright light of a new hope.  
Like the soft and warm breeze of summer gently blows the clouds away,  
He made us believe.  
At the beginning it was a wispering voice kept in the hidden places of our minds,  
then it became stronger, echoing louder in our hearts.

  
I have seen light shining bright among us,  
warm caressing our wounded bodies as the sun finally came out of its exile.  
Dead bodies all around us, reminding us the high price we paid for it.  
Pain slipped on our cheeks as we realized what we have lost.

  
We have seen darkness and lost our hopes.  
We have fought and lost.  
We believed and hoped.  
And as the darknes crawled away a single voice rose up in our conscience  
 _For those who have lost everything, we had to live._


End file.
